teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Hale Pack
The Hale Pack was a centuries-old Werewolf pack that had been led by a number of different Alphas over the course of its existence, including (but not limited to) Talia Hale, Laura Hale, Peter Hale, and Derek Hale. The earliest known Alpha of the Hale Pack was Talia Hale, who led the pack during the late 20th and early 21st century until January 2005, when she and the majority of her family and pack were killed in the Hale House Fire set by Kate Argent and her cohorts. Afterward, the status of Alpha fell to Talia's eldest daughter Laura, though whether she naturally inherited the Alpha spark upon Talia's death or gained the power through other means remains unknown. However, the only survivors of the fire were Laura, her younger brother Derek (who was at school with Laura at the time of the fire), Talia's younger brother Peter (who suffered 3rd degree burns over more than 75% of his body and had gone into a coma while his body slowly healed), and Laura and Derek's youngest sister Cora Hale (who was believed to have perished in the fire but who actually escaped and, believing her family to be completely dead, fled to South America), leaving Laura with no pack to lead. As a result, the Hale Pack was inactive until January 2011, when Laura was lured back to town upon receiving news that a deer was found dead with a spiral (the Werewolf symbol for revenge) burned into its fire to investigate the appearance of Werewolves in her hometown. Peter, who had awakened from his coma but still needed more power to fully heal, was revealed to be the culprit when he killed her in the woods, absorbing her powers and becoming the Alpha himself. With his new power, Peter began his plan to build a pack by giving Scott McCall the Bite and turning him into a Werewolf, knowing that he would need a pack to be powerful enough to get his revenge on the arsonists who set the Hale House Fire. Despite the fact that he killed Laura, Peter still managed to briefly convince Derek that her death was an accident in order to get Derek to aid him in his mission. However, his reign as Alpha did not last long, as Scott informed Derek of the truth about Laura's death-- Peter and his nurse, Jennifer, purposely lured Laura to Beacon Hills so he could steal her power. With help from Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski, and Jackson Whittemore, Derek and Scott were able to defeat Peter, with Derek giving Peter the killing blow and taking his Alpha power for himself. Derek's first act as Alpha was to give Jackson the Bite; however, though Derek did it under the guise of thanking him for his help in defeating Peter, in reality, he was hoping that it would kill him, as he saw Jackson as a liability. A short time later, Derek heard rumors that the Alpha Pack was coming to Beacon Hills to see him upon learning that he, as the supposedly last living Hale, had ascended to Alpha. Knowing that they would try to recruit him to their ranks, Derek began building his own pack to stand against them by giving the teenagers Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd the Bite, all while continuing to try to get Scott, who was then technically an Omega, to join them as well, albeit with little success. Derek's reign as Alpha was considered mediocre at best, with Alpha Pack members like Kali and Ennis believing him to simply be the ringleader to a bunch of "stupid teenagers," and even former Hale Pack Emissary Alan Deaton remarked that Derek was not a particularly competent Alpha, due mostly to the fact that he was so worried about the inevitable confrontation between his pack and the Alphas (as well as the threat of the Hunters) that he was focused only on gaining more power. After the Alpha Pack's arrival, Derek's pack was joined by the newly-resurrected Peter and his long-lost younger sister Cora Hale, but the deaths of both Boyd and Erica and the defection of Isaac to the still-forming McCall Pack were serious blows to Derek's self-esteem and pack. In the end, Derek sacrificed his Alpha spark to heal Cora's mistletoe poisoning, causing the dissolution of the Hale Pack. With Cora joining her old pack in South America, Derek traveling outside of Beacon Hills, and Peter alive but an Omega, the Hale Pack is currently defunct and without any Hale Alphas. As of the end of Season 6, Derek has become a fully-fledged McCall Pack member, and Peter has become a valued ally of the pack as well, while Cora presumably continues to live in Brazil with the pack she found there; however, since Derek mentioned that there are still members of his extended family living all over the United States, it is likely that other branches of the Hale Pack still exist in some form outside of Beacon Hills. Pack Symbol The triskelion, also known as a triskele, is created through connecting three spirals together and has been known as the Hale Pack's symbol for generations. This ancient symbol can have many different meanings, such as "mother, father, child," or "past, present and future;" however, for the Hales, this symbol represents Alpha, Beta, Omega. According to Derek, this symbol is an eternal reminder that a Werewolf can always rise to one rank or fall to another, with an Omega becoming a Beta, a Beta becoming an Alpha, and even an Alpha becoming an Omega or Beta. Derek has this mark tattooed on his back between his shoulder blades, and it has also been seen stamped or printed on numerous relics belonging to the Hales, such as the Triskelion Medallion used to train young and/or newly-turned Betas to control their transformations and the Triskelion Urn made of wood harvested from the Nemeton. Pack Mantra The Hale Pack mantra was "Alpha, Beta, Omega." This mantra would be used in conjunction with the Triskelion Medallion, which they would tell their young and/or newly-turned Betas was a powerful supernatural talisman that, when held while reciting the mantra, would help them regain control over their shifts, particularly on the full moons. The medallion and mantra was apparently helpful in training Laura Hale in gaining control, but it didn't work for Derek, who was instead taught by Peter to use anger and rage as an anchor. The mantra would be recited over and over again by the young Beta as a meditation technique, with the Beta imagining themselves becoming calmer with every recitation until they finally shifted back to human. This mantra was also used by Derek with the medallion to try to teach the newly-turned Liam Dunbar to gain control, but it was ineffective; in the end, it was actually the Buddhist mantra of Satomi Ito's pack-- "Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth"-- that helped him regain control in the end. Members of Talia's Pack ---- Talia Hale Werewolf; Evolved Alpha (deceased) Talia Hale was once the Alpha of the Hale Pack. She was the mother of Laura, Derek and Cora Hale and the sister of Peter Hale. She was a respected Alpha in the community, due in part to her rare ability to full-shift into a true wolf, causing her to become an adviser to other Alphas in the region who they would look to for guidance in times of uncertainty. Due to her status in the supernatural community, other Werewolves often tried to earn her kindness through favors. ---- Young Laura Hale Werewolf; Beta/presumably second-in-command (deceased) Laura appeared to be the next in charge behind the Alpha in the Hale Pack. She even once attended one of the "Alpha summits" arranged by her mother Talia Hale, Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis. She was one of the few people that actually survived the Hale House Fire, she was at school during the time. It is believed amongst many that after Talia died, through Werewolf hierarchy, Laura inherited the Hale Alpha spark, thus becoming the new Alpha of the Hale Pack, though the means by which this occurred still remains unknown. ---- Young Peter Hale Werewolf; Omega (alive) Peter Hale, in his youth, was just as cunning and manipulative as he is in the present, but had not yet killed an innocent human, as his eyes were still yellow. Peter "looked out" for his nephew Derek and even saved him from the hunters, he protected him and were close, though Derek was occasionally annoyed by him. Peter even taught Derek how to control his powers, first by attempting to use the Triskelion Medallion, which was unsuccessful, and then again by teaching him how to channel and control his anger and hatred to become more powerful. During the time of the summit, Peter, after seeing his nephew's love for Paige, approved and considered her to be the perfect mate for Derek, and Peter convinced him into getting Ennis to bite her so that she would become a Werewolf. After Paige ultimately died from rejecting the Bite, Peter took Paige's body into the woods and scratched it up to appear as if it was an animal attack. ---- Young Derek Hale Werewolf; Beta (alive) When Derek was only fifteen years old, he attended Beacon Hills High School, where he was popular and played basketball; however, his responsibility to the team and his responsibility as a Werewolf from a very prestigious pack and bloodline occasionally conflicted. As a teen, Derek didn't have control during a full moon. Talia and Peter tried to get him to use the Triskelion Medallion, but it didn't work, forcing Derek to be taught to manage his transformations a different way by Peter-- using his anger to give him power and control. A short time before this, he fell in love with a young girl named Paige, who loved Derek in return; despite this, Derek still feared what would happen when Paige learned of his supernatural nature as a result of his uncle Peter's manipulations, and he was convinced that she would break up with him if this occurred. This allowed him to easily be convinced by Peter to arrange for Paige to be given the Bite by one of the Alphas in town for the Werewolf summit with Derek's mother Talia, as Peter insisted that the Bite is a gift that would only benefit her life. Ennis was ultimately chosen to transform Paige into a Werewolf, as he had already lost a Beta and needed a new one to fill the void. However, when the confrontation between Paige and Ennis became violent, Derek attempted to intervene, only to find that he was too late and she had already been bitten. Unfortunately for both Derek and Paige, her body began rejecting the Bite, and when she begged Derek to ease her suffering, he mercy-killed her by snapping her neck. Unbeknownst to Derek, he had not only just taken an innocent human life (which turned his golden Werewolf eyes blue), but he had unwittingly performed a human virgin sacrifice on the roots of the Nemeton, reigniting its power and becoming the catalyst for many events that would occur in the autumn of 2011. ---- Young Cora Hale Werewolf; Beta (alive) Cora Hale is the sister of Laura and Derek and the niece of Peter Hale. Though it was initially thought that Cora, then eleven years old, was among the nearly a dozen members of the Hale Family who were killed in the Hale House Fire, it was soon revealed that she had, in fact, survived, and had fled Beacon Hills, believing her entire family to be dead. Not much is known about Cora during her time under Talia's leadership; all that has been revealed thus far is that Cora is the youngest of Talia's children and that she was a Beta in Talia's pack. ---- Members of Peter's Pack ---- Peter Hale Werewolf; Alpha (alive) After being nearly burned to death in the Hale fire, Peter Hale went into a coma for six years, this allowed him to slowly heal, according to him, such an experience is torture for a werewolf because he was fully cognisant but trapped inside his own body. After waking up from his coma, Peter whether accidental or intentional, killed his own niece thus allowing him to heal even faster, after being completely healed, Peter enacted a plan to kill everyone involved in the death of his family. As a new alpha, he needed a pack, so began recruiting and bit Scott McCall thus turning him into a werewolf, he wanted not only Scott in his pack but his nephew Derek as well. ---- Derek Hale Werewolf; Beta (alive) Derek Hale returned to town looking for the killer of his sister, Laura, he found her body cut in half, and at first he thought it was the hunters but he soon learned that it wasn't. He was originally thought to be the alpha that bit Scott but later revealed that he was just a Beta like Scott. After coming to an understanding, he became Scott's mentor, step by step he taught Scott what they were, what it meant to be a werewolf, their enemies, how to survive, how to control all his powers and how not to shift even on a full moon. As time went on, he trained Scott, showed him how to control his lycanthropy, though didn't always agree with each other's methods. Derek eventually learned that Peter killed his sister to take her alpha status, once learning this he attempted to fight Peter, though failed to defeat him in a direct fight, once Peter was neutralized with fire, Derek finished him by slashing his throat, taking his power and became an alpha himself. Later on he built a pack of his own, targeting depressed or troubled teenagers that needed a new life and an escape. In order to build a basic pack, he required three Betas and he chose Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd. ---- Scott McCall Werewolf; Beta (alive) Scott McCall was initially an ordinary teenager with an average life until one night on a full moon he was bitten by an alpha werewolf Peter Hale. This made him faster, stronger and better in almost every way. He was bitten by Peter as a way of building his pack, Scott was going to be the first member. However, Scott didn't submit as easily as Peter thought he would, Scott wasn't a killer and fought against the alpha, trying his best not to give in even though Scott could sense that they had a strong connection. He used his friends and family as motivation as they kept him human, he fought for them. Scott originally believed "the bite" to be a curse but he soon realizes its a gift. He uses this gift to help defeat the alpha. ---- Members of Derek's Pack ---- Derek Hale Werewolf; Alpha (alive) After killing his uncle to become an alpha, Derek became all about the power, though he revealed there reasons for this, he immediately started turning people into werewolves. He created three betas, the first was Isaac Lahey, a unpopular teen with an abusive father that locked him in the freezer, Derek bit him i norder to give him power, so that he could fight back. Next was Erica Reyes, a quiet and secretly attractive girl with epilepsy, Derek offered her the bite as a way to cure her sickness. Finally he turned Vernon Boyd, a lonely teen who didn't have friends and hated that he ate lunch by himself, the bite would offer him a pack, companionship. He wanted Scott as his final beta and for most of the season, Scott denied his offer but he eventually agreed. Peter reveals the reason why Derek wanted to power and to build a pack fast was because the Alpha pack were coming for him. ---- Isaac Lahey Werewolf; Beta (alive) Isaac Lahey was a teenager that attended Beacon Hills High School, his older brother was killed in the war, so that just left Isaac and his abusive father who would throw objects at him and even lock him in a large freezer as a punishment. Derek knew Isaac was having problems at home, so he offered him "the bite". Isaac accepted Derek's offer, was bitten and joined his pack. He was the first beta of Derek's pack to learn control on a full moon, his father was his "anchor". Isaac later joined Scott's pack after drifting from Derek and getting closer and trusting the more moral Scott. ---- Erica Reyes Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Erica was a student at Beacon Hills High School, she was very unpopular due to her appearance and a incident from her past when she had a seizure during class and urinated herself, every since then Erica has been an outcast and her epilepsy only made things worse. She accepted Derek's offer due to what it could do for her. Derek made her aware of all the potential consequences but it didn't deter her. Due to series of events, Erica decides to leave Derek's pack with Boyd and is later captured by The Alpha Pack and eventually killed by Kali ---- Vernon Boyd Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Boyd attended Beacon Hills High School and he felt unnoticed by others and would eat lunch by himself. Boyd accepted Derek's offer as he didn't want to be alone anymore, out of the pack, Boyd was closest to Erica during the time they spent together as Derek's betas. When they both decide to leave Derek's pack due to the events being too much for them, they leave together to find a new pack but they are captured by The Alpha Pack. Unlike Erica, Boyd escapes but is later killed when he is impaled onto by Derek's claws thanks to Ethan, Aiden and Kali. ---- Scott McCall Werewolf; Beta (alive) After Derek became an alpha, Scott turned his focus to him because Derek had begun turning teenagers into werewolves and Scott tells him that he needs to stop because it is wrong but Derek doesn't listen and continues, this leads to Scott trying to get in Derek's way and convincing Boyd not to get the bite but he was to late. Scott and Derek are initially antagonistic towards each other during most of Season 2. Derek offers Scott to join his pack on several times but Scott denies until he has no other choice, he eventually agree to work with Derek in effort to stop the kanima. ---- Cora Hale Werewolf; Beta (alive) Cora Hale is Derek's younger sister, she was thought to have died in the house fire but it turns out she didn't as she was living in South America at the time. According to Cora, she thought that all of her family died in the fire, including Derek. Cora came to Beacon Hills after hearing about the rising of a powerful new alpha, one of the Hales, she eventually found Derek and she joins his back. After the death of Boyd, she goes after Aiden and tries to kill him for what he did but it back fires and Aiden nearly kills her, she gets seriously injured and was unable to heal. Derek gives up his alpha spark to heal her, and Cora recoveres. ---- Pack Allies *Deucalion (Talia's Reign) *Kali (Talia's Reign) *Ennis (Talia's Reign) *Satomi Ito (Talia's Reign) *Chris Argent (Derek's Reign, during Season 3A) Trivia * The Hale Pack is exclusively made up of Werewolves, much like the Alpha Pack and Satomi's Pack. * There are four Hale Alphas whose identities are known, but since the Hale Family has existed for centuries, there are presumably numerous more Alphas whose identities are yet to have been revealed. * Since the beginning of the series, there has been speculation amongst fans that Laura Hale may have inherited her Alpha status from her mother, Talia, after Talia's death, suggesting that Alpha power can be passed down through bloodlines or ranks within a pack. Gallery Hale pack ice pick.jpg Hale pack ice pick 1.gif Hale pack venomous.jpg Hale pack venomous 2.jpg Hale pack frenemy.jpg Hale pack frenemy 1.jpg Hale pack party guessed.png Hale pack chaos rising derekisaacpeter.jpg Hale pack boydcoraderek.png Hale pack currents derekisaacboyd.jpg Category:Packs Category:Hale Family Category:Werewolves Category:Shapeshifters